Beretea
Beretea also known by the Selloi as Beretion (η πόλη, abbreviated as ἡ Πόλις , hē Polis, ' The City ') , was a Selloi city state and capital of Kormenia during all the Kormenian existence, it was considered the "most beautiful city of all the Korimis", the city was destroyed during the Siege of Beretea and the fall of Kormenian Empire in 2588, the only remnants of the city is the Selymbra Gate. Overview The City of Beretea was founded by Selloi colonists after the fall of Hispales, near the river Danuba in the begining was a prosperous city state leaded by a Despot and leaded the trade and the good of olive and silver in the peninsula with other foreign tribes as the Ligurians and the Kolomeans, during the next 150 years, the city was the center of Selloi culture thanks to Rúmina and the formation of the Rothoi League, the city becames the bastion and the last hope of the league, his walls resisted eleven sieges and invasions of Slavians, Aljukids and Korimis, resisting thanks to his high walls and powerful army. During a night, one commander of the Korimi called Tulipan with a Korimi force reached the village of Selymbria, some 30 miles (48 km) west of Beretea, however, they learned from some independent local farmers (thelematarioi) that the entire local garrison, and the fleet, were absent conducting a raid against the Selloi island of Daphnousia. Túlipan was initially hesitant to take advantage of the situation, since his small force might be destroyed if the local army returned too soon, and because he would exceed the Klassr's orders, but eventually decided not to lose such a golden opportunity taking the city to the Korimis, after a quick battle, the city was taken for the korimis and becomes soon the headquarters of the Korimi conquest of the Rothinoi Peninsula After the coronation of Stellios or St. Stephanos, the city becomes the bastion of Orthodoxy and heiress of the Selloi world, the Almodian dynasty embellished the city and throughout thousand years Beretea was the largest and richest city in the Peninsula and the region, known as the "The Great City ''" ( I̱ megáli̱ póli̱ ) . Moreover, it was called the Crossroads of the World for the different ethnic groups living in the city ,it was the nexus of trade between different tribes. The city was known to as the bastion of all Kormenian government and administration, the posterior dinasties strengthen the city with another walls and the villages nearby, the work of evangelization work in the city and numerous teasures and holy relics have been guarded in the city walls, during 1000 years the city was the capital of the new Kormenian Empire, Emmanuel I reinaugured the city with 300.000 inhabitants, one century later reached half a million, being the largest city of Kormenian cities and the most bigger of the cities of the region (after Arcadia), build, hundreds of temples, both pagan and orthodox and become the most cosmopolitan city in the region attracting Hellenes and Slavians alike, built schools, hospitals and the city until its fall the bastion of culture. One of the secrets of the city was his enormous walls date back to the 12 century and had a range of 30 km, who protected from numerous incursions of foreigners and other enemies, only the Parsians can take the city in 2588 the city becomes part of the legend and the last stand of Kormenia in the Kormenian-Parsian War The city resist numerous invasions and civil wars, finally fall after months of siege in 2588. Fall The city falls in 2588, Mesud II, the sultan of Parsia wants to destroy the entire city to "desmoralize all the peninsula" and becomes the ruler of all the peninsula in the name of Parsia, the city was destroyed and the last emperor of Kormenia, Thomas II died with the city., leaving only the walls standing just, caught about half a million inhabitants and massacred all aristocracy was in Beretea, the Parsians knew Beretea was the "''Jewel of Kormenia" the siege lasted 4 months, where the Parsian used cannons and a bit of luck, the desmoralization and the weakness of the last emperor was predominant in the fall of the city and the fall of the empire, Thomas was unable to unite the Kormenians against the parsians and the continous social problems between the Kormenian nobility was the defense of the city futile. Legacy Currently the city is not nothing but the stories and some of its walls, the Parsians made sure to destroy every material vestige of the city, Beretea marked a before and an after in the Selloi culture and its fall struck deep in the Ruthene spirit, with their independence lost the remaining Hellenes ran to the west to Mauria or becomes slaves of the new Parsian Empire. After the collapse of the Parsian Empire, the Imperial government declares the Walls of Selymbra as National monument and site of Archeological investigation by the Empire, "The city of Beretea was the homeland of all the Ruthene culture of the peninsula and the symbol of Enosis, the eternal memento of our ancestors", in 3255 was considered one of the protected areas of the Aquitanian-Ruthene Organisation for Archaeological & Cultural Affairs (AROACA) The now city of Elea is renamed as Selymbra in honor of the ancient capital of Beretea. See Also *List of cities in Ruthenian Empire *History of Ruthenia Category:Cities Category:Ruthenia Category:History of Ruthenia